


Broken Promise, Healed Hearts (Poe Dameron Imagine #3)

by heyitstay18



Category: Poe Dameron - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I decided to do some angst, Oops, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Poe Dameron deserves love, and for the first time in forever, and that's just what I'll give him, but rounded it out with some smut, gentle smut, i almost forgot that making love existed, takes place after TROS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: You had always known that Poe Dameron belonged to the Resistance. He wasn't yours to have. That doesn't mean that it didn't break your heart when he walked out of your life those three long years ago.But now that the war is over, will you both get a second chance at love?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Broken Promise, Healed Hearts (Poe Dameron Imagine #3)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a hot minute since I last posted, let alone wrote a fic for Poe! It took a bit longer than i would've like, but I feel like the end result was worth it. I've been kinda moody lately so expect some angst (sorry). I did try to round it out with some smut though, so there's that to look forward to! Let me know what you guys think and if you'd like to see some more Poe fics in the future. I feel like he doesn't get enough love.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The cantina was buzzing with life when she stepped through the door. Laughter and music filled her ears and she couldn't help the small smile that graced her face. It had been a full week since the First Order had fallen and peace had finally been restored to the galaxy. The celebration was still continuing and she had no idea when it would stop. Not that she minded though, the joyous mood made her job much easier and the tips seemed to flow more steadily. She had the Resistance to thank for that. She had him to thank for that.

The smile she once had falls. The thought of him swirling around her mind and she cant help the feeling of melancholy washing over her. She should be happy, grateful even, but it’s been so long and her memories of him have taken on a more resentful tone. She knows rationally that she shouldn't be mad at him. She knew what she was getting into the moment she laid in bed with him, he belonged to the Resistance and no one else. That didn't stop her from falling in love with him though. 

It had been three years since she had last seen him. Three long years of waiting for him, hoping he would walk through those ratty front doors.. He had promised her for kriff sake. Promised her that he would come back for her and take her away from this awful planet. He was going to show her the galaxy; the stars. And as she lay there in bed with him, his strong arms wrapped around her waist, she foolishly believed him. Even when she woke up to a cold bed the following morning, she held out hope. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand clamping onto her shoulder, making her jump slightly.

“You gonna clock in or what”?

It was Crash, her boss at the cantina. “So sorry, I was distracted” she mutters, before scurrying around him to take her place behind the bar. She doesn't miss the way he rolls her eyes at her, nor does she care. She’s a hard worker and he knows it. Reaching for her apron, she hastily ties it around her waist. The cantina is filled and she doesn’t want to keep anyone waiting. Steeling herself for the long night ahead of her, she slowly raises her head, coming face to face with that familiar pair of warm, brown eyes that have haunted her dreams.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hey, sweetheart” is all he says to her. Before her brain can even register what she’s doing, she reaches across the bar and slaps him hard across the face. His head flies to the right, a look of shock painting his handsome features. He brings a hand to his cheek, rubbing it while wincing slightly. After three years that’s what he’s going to open with? 

“Good to see you too, Y/N” he mutters under his breath. And while the cantina is loud, she can hear him clear as day. She rears her hand back again, about to deliver another blow, when a hand grips her wrist firmly. Whipping her head around, she comes face to face with Crash yet again. The frown on his face so deep, she worries it may permanently stay that way. 

“Is everything okay over here?” he asks, eyes flicking between her and the man on the other side of the bar. “Everythings fine, sir. This man was just leaving” she replies back, voice tight as she tries to hold back the tears threatening to spill. Crash gives her a curt nod, before gesturing to the man in front of him, “Time to go, bud. I can't have you making my staff uncomfortable”. The look on his face is incredulous and she can tell that he’s hurt, but he leaves soon after that. He gives her one last look, eyes sad, before he’s out those doors and out of her life once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of her shift passes without incident. The tips were good, if not more than generous, and Crash seemed to be keeping an eye on her throughout the rest of the night. She can't tell if it’s because he cares or was just worried she’d end up slapping another paying customer. Either way, she appreciates it. She bids the rest of her coworkers goodbye and soon she’s on her way home. She almost wishes that her shift hadn’t ended, the busy atmosphere giving her a reprieve from the nights earlier events. It helped take her mind off of him just suddenly showing up.

She lets out a bitter laugh, the situation almost comical had he not have broken her heart. The remainder of her short walk home is filled with memories of that fateful night. Flashes of deep brown eyes and soft brown hair dance around her mind. He’s just as handsome as she remembers, much to her dismay. She is happy he’s alive though. She can admit that. She's brought out of her thoughts by a dark figure hidden in the shadows next to her hut, stopping her in her tracks.

She wasn't expecting any visitors tonight (or any day really) and she slowly reaches for the knife she has hidden beneath her skirt. 

“You’ve already slapped me once tonight, are you really going to stab me now?” says the figure, moving out into the light. She rolls her eyes and lets out a scoff, “If anything, you deserve it. Stalking isn't a good look for you, Dameron. I suggest you get going”. It’s his turn to roll his eyes, stepping closer to her. “Come on, Y/N… Can we at least talk? It’s the least you can do after I saved the Galaxy” his tone is playful, but she can hear the strain in it. He’s struggling with this as much as she is. Without a word, she steps past him and motions him to follow, much to her own surprise.

She stops in the middle of the room and whirls around to face him, face stoic and brows furrowed. “You wanted to talk, so talk” she hisses, crossing her arms over her chest. He can tell she’s doing her best to keep it together, but he knows better. That’s why instead of giving her a sarcastic reply, he does as she asks. He’s caused her enough pain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I’m sorry, Y/N. So kriffing sorry. I didn't think it would take this long.” he sighs, rubbing his hand over his face. He has never been good with voicing his emotions, but he's going to try. He owes her that much.

“I wanted to come back sooner, I really did. It was killing me, knowing you were here by yourself. But I couldn't, I had to finish what I started. Had to make sure we could even have a future before I came back. But we did it, sweetheart. And I'm back now, just like I promised”.

That’s when she finally cracks, tears now streaming down her face. He moves towards her and this time she doesn't put up a fight or move away. She lets him wrap her in his arms. Just as strong as she last remembered. “I will spend the rest of my life making it up you. Will you let me?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper, worried she’ll push him away again and walk out of his life for good.

“You just left… No goodbye, nothing” she chokes out, the tears making it harder to form coherent sentences. It breaks his heart and he wonders if that’s how she’s felt these past three years. He swears he’ll never hurt her again if she lets him in. She pushes him away and he thinks that this is it. That it’s all over and what he has been fighting for all these years was for nothing. That is until she grabs his face and slams her lips against his.

He’s taken aback, but returns the kiss regardless. Hands encircling her waist as he runs his tongue against her lower lip, begging her for entrance which she kindly grants him. The kiss isn't romantic like he envisioned it would be after reuniting after all this time. It's hot and heavy, all teeth and tongue. All the things left unsaid being communicated with just their lips. One of her hands reaches up and grasps a fist full of his hair, giving it a light tug and causing him to let out a moan. He starts leading them towards her bed, never once breaking the kiss.

Her knees hit the bed and she falls backwards onto the small cot with a gasp, chest heaving as she catches her breath. He doesn't think he’s seen anything as beautiful as her in that moment and he thanks maker for giving him this second chance. The next few moments are a blur as clothing is quickly shed. He’s on top of her now, kissing down her neck and running his hands up and down her body. The one he’s dreamt of every night since they first met. 

One of his makes its way down her abdomen and starts to draw patterns on her thigh, making her keen out, before finally coming to cup her heat. 

“Gods, Poe…” she moans out, as he runs his fingers up and down her folds. She’s so wet and he’s barely even touched her. His slowly slips one finger into her and groans out at how tight she feels. He wants to make her feel good and that’s what he sets out to do. One finger becomes two, and he’s pumping into her at a steady pace. Her hands that one were around his neck, now scratching down his back. “You like that, baby?” he grunts out,his thumb now making contact with her clit. 

“S-so close. More…” she whines out, hips bucking up to get more friction. He can feel her clenching around his fingers and knows she’s close. He picks up speed and his other hand snakes up grope at her left breast, squeezing gently. That’s what finally does it and she’s coming with a cry, head thrown back and back arching. He’s been all around the Galaxy and seen the stars, but nothing can compare to how she looks right now.

He withdraws his fingers from her and she whines at the loss of them. It quickly turns into a moan though, as he brings them to his mouth to clean them off. He’s leaning over her again, arms braced on either side of her head and meets her lips in another kiss; this one considerably more tender as he’s grinding down in between the apex of her thighs, his cock incredibly hard. He hasn’t been with another woman since her. 

He pulls away to rest his forward against her, hips stuttering. “Can I?” he breathes out, hot breath fanning against her face. He sounds so vulnerable in that moment and she cant help but smile. “Make love to me, Captain” is all she says, gasping out as he finally enters her. He’s always been big, but this time it takes her breath away. He gives her a chance to adjust, savoring the feeling of finally being inside her again. Then he’s pulling out slowly, until just the tip remains, before rolling his hips forward again.

It’s slow and sensual, like both are trying to convey the love between them with every roll of their hips. Poe never knew sex could feel like this. Like nothing in the world matters except the two of them. It’s full of love and he feels his heart swell. “Feel so good for me, princess. Gods, I’ve missed you” he moans out, mouthing at her neck as he continues to thrust into her at a steady pace. Her head is swimming and all she can get out is a soft “I love you”.

The admission doesn't even make him falter, if anything, it pushes him closer towards his release. He loves her too, has since the day he first walked into that shitty cantina and saw her behind the bar. His thrusts start to pick up at the thought, the sounds of moans filling the room. “I’m so close” he grunts out, reaching a hand down to rub tight circles at her clit, “Need you to cum for me. Can you do that for me, sweetheart”? She clenches at the pet name and it nearly takes his breath away, as he speeds up his thrusts.

With a loud cry of his name, she’s cumming hard. Her walls fluttering around him as his hips start to stutter. He’s squeezing him so tight and not soon after, he’s falling over the edge with her, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

It’s over all too soon and he finds himself rolling off of her, taking extra caution not to hurt her as he pulls out. His back hasn't even hit the mattress and she’s already snuggling up to his side, head on his chest and fingers drawing circles over his chest. It’s something he can see himself getting used. Something he hopes he gets the chance to get used to.

“I love you, too. Have from the minute I saw you” he says, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead, tears shining in his eyes. She must sense it because one of her hands is now gently cradling his face, thumb running gently over his cheek. 

“I know why you had to go. Know why you had to wait so long. It just hurt” she say, tears now glistening in her own Y/C/E eyes, “I forgive you though. In fact, you have nothing to apologize for. You’re here now and that’s all that matters”. 

Hearing her say those words has his heart leaping within his chest. It was all worth it. The countless nightmares, the plethora of battle wounds, the sleepless nights; they all lead up to this moment right here. He could finally have the life he always wanted. The cause he would have died for, the one that many did die for, was not for nothing. It gave not only him a chance for happiness, but thousands of others too.

“I love you and I’m never leaving you behind again” he whispers into her ear as he pulls her closer to him, “How does Yavin 4 sound? I can finally show you where I came from”. She jerks back slightly at that and he thinks he might have gone too far too fast. Then she lets out the most adorable sound he’s ever heard, nodding her head enthusiastically. 

“I would go anywhere in the Galaxy as long as I’m with you” is her reply before kissing him hard on the lips until he pulls away slightly, a huge smile on his face.

“Gods, I love you” is his breathless reply, a smirk now making its way across his face, “Also, it’s General now”.


End file.
